


One from Every Team

by QueenThayet



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: A little PBJ & Whits what if scenario, FANbruary, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: This is a little porny divergence from emmagrant01's Something Like This. Specifically after the awards ceremony, what if instead of saying goodbye, the boys went back to a room to celebrate together.





	One from Every Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma Grant (emmagrant01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126172) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> I wrote this for FANbruary for EmmaGrant because I ADORE her CP fic "Something Like This," especially her original character Taylor Whitton. We all know that Taylor thinks Jack is hot, and has offered/suggested they hook up before, so what if Jack and Eric were actually down for that? This is what I came up with. The title is a reference to Taylor finally getting to fuck someone from EVERY NHL team (because in my headcanon, he'd gotten all of them except the Falconers).

“I want kisses too,” Kent pouted after Taylor kissed Jack and Eric both goodbye. 

“Maybe you should try asking nicely if you want kisses, eh, Kenny” Jack teased. 

“May I have a goodbye kiss also,” Kent asked in a saccharine tone, batting his eyelashes. 

“Well since you asked so politely,” Eric said before walking up and pressing his lips against Kent’s. 

“Like, for serious, or are you just fucking with me?” Kent asked, taking a step back.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Eric blushed. Taylor’s eyes widened and he looked back and forth between Kent and Jack rapidly before fixing his gaze on Eric. 

“Wait, is this happening? Is what I think’s happening actually happening?” Taylor asked, his voice cracking slightly. He had fantasized about this scenario maybe a few too many times to be confident that this was reality. 

“I mean, depends on what you boys want, but apparently y’all’ve been teasing Jack about it enough that he though you were serious.” Eric stepped back with his hands on his hips, fixing both Kent and Taylor with a look. 

“Yes, yes,” Taylor said insistently “Right, yes?” he confirmed hopefully with Kent. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely, boo. But we should go talk about this in a room, and not in the hallway,” Kent said, gesturing in the direction of their hotel room. 

They all filed into the hotel room quickly. Taylor flopped on to the California King bed in the middle of the room, while Eric perched on the edge of a chair. Jack stood next to Eric’s chair with his arms crossed and a foreboding look that Taylor knew really meant he was uncomfortable but doing something anyway. Kent closed and bolted the door and turned around to face the assembled hockey players behind him. 

“So spill, what’s going on?”

“Well you and Taylor have both suggested to Jack a few times that you would be interested in hooking up with him. And when Jack told me that Taylor’d asked him if we’d ever done anything with another couple, the idea had a few points of interest.” Eric pursed his lips thoughtfully. 

Taylor tried not to look like an excited puppy dog. Obviously his crush on Jack had petered out, but the man was ridiculously hot, and Taylor had jerked off to the show he’d gotten by accidentally walking in on Jack skyping with Eric more than once (maybe a lot more than once. Good lord was that a good dick). 

“Niiice,” Kent said smoothly. “So ground rules? Hard limits?”

“Condoms,” Eric said firmly. 

“Obviously yes, oral too I assume?” Kent said seriously.

Eric looked at Jack who shrugged. 

“Yeah, if that’s what you normally do,” Eric said finally, wrinkling his nose. Taylor didn’t love the taste of latex either. 

“Or we can just avoid it; safety first, bro,” Kent smirked. “Also explicit enthusiastic consent, and anyone can say slow down or stop at any time, no hard feelings.” Kent walked over to the bed and began running his hands through Taylor’s hair. Taylor closed his eyes and leaned into the pets. 

“You cool with all this, Zimms? You’re not going to go all caveman on me for macking on your boy, right?”

“I’m not planning on it. But as you said, anyone can call stop if they need it.” Jack said, shooting Kent a challenging smile. 

“So you’re saying you might cock block me at the last minute. Livin’ on the wild side, I can dig it.” Kent grinned. “So starting with couples and seeing where it goes once you two are comfortable?”

“Sure,” Eric said, after Jack nodded. 

Kent joined Taylor on the bed and kissed him thoroughly, while rubbing his hand over Taylor’s already hard cock. 

“You like that, babe, you like the idea of finally getting your hands on that dick?” Kent murmured into Taylor’s ear. “Do you think maybe he’ll fuck you? You’d like that wouldn’t you, I’d get you all stretched out and ready so you could sit on that big dick. You’re such a size queen, you’d fucking love that, wouldn’t you, boo.” 

Taylor shuddered as Kent lightly rubbed him through his pants, not giving him enough to be more than a tease, his words doing enough to get Taylor worked up. Taylor forced his eyes open and saw Kent grinning at him. Kent motioned with his head over at the chair where Jack had switched places with Eric and now had Eric on his lap and was kissing him filthily. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Taylor whispered. 

“Mmm why don’t you keep watching them, babe, I’ll get you ready.” Kent said, helping Taylor take off his shirt. Taylor stripped quickly, not wanting to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him, Eric up in Jack’s lap, grinding against him, cupping his face with both hands while he thoroughly kissed him. Fuck, Taylor loved kissing. Although he would hate to miss this show. When else was he going to get a chance to watch something like this? 

Kent shifted Taylor’s hips up, spread his cheeks and slowly pressed a lubed finger into him. Kent knew exactly how much he could take and how quickly which meant Taylor was begging for it within minutes. 

“You ready for this, babe? I’m gonna fuck you now, open you up and get you ready, and you’re gonna watch Eric get Zimms all worked up.” 

“Yeah,” Taylor breathed. Kent pushed in, and -- god, no one fucked him like Kent -- he was on the verge of coming, just like that. 

“Not yet, babe, not yet. Gotta keep your eyes open, tell me what they’re doing.” Kent murmured into his ear, smacking him playfully on the ass. 

“Eric is sliding down off of Jack’s lap onto the floor. He’s pulling open Jack’s pants and bringing out his cock -- fuck!” Kent fucked into him hard, hitting his prostate dead on. 

Taylor watched as Eric began sucking Jack, thinking about those perfect pink lips stretched around his own cock, and about Jack pounding into him the way Kent was doing that instant. Taylor had to reach down and squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming. 

“You’re so good for me, babe, so good,” Kent panted into his ear. “Don’t come yet and I’ll make it worth it.” 

“Always do,” Taylor moaned, thinking about the many times Kent had brought him to the edge and held him off, working him up and then keeping him there for ages. It made it even better when he was finally allowed to come. Taylor held himself still as Kent sped up, testing his limits. 

“Think how good it’s gonna feel when I let you come, speared on Jack Zimmermann’s big dick,” Kent breathed into Taylor’s ear. Taylor squeezed the base of his cock again, working hard to keep himself from coming. Kent had not placed any similar restrictions on himself and groaned as he spent, collapsing onto Taylor’s back. 

Jack looked up away from Eric when he heard Kent coming (he was probably familiar with that sound, Taylor’s brain helpfully filled in). His pupils were blown wide with arousal, the blue of his eyes barely visible. 

“Like what you see?” Kent asked as he pulled out. “I got Taylor all stretched out and ready for you. He’s been lusting after that big dick of yours for ages.” 

Eric pulled off of Jack’s dick and looked behind him at Taylor and Kent on the bed. His mouth was red and wet, and he bit his lip as he took in the scene in front of him. 

“What do you say, Eric?” Kent asked, jerking his head toward Taylor. 

“Sweet lord, yes,” Eric said, his eyes big and round. “Sweetie, d’y’want to fuck Taylor? Like we talked about?”

“Okay, Bits,” Jack murmured. Taylor watched as he stood up and methodically stripped, folding his clothes over the back of the chair. Kent got off of the bed, making room for Jack. Eric stared for a few moments before moving with a burst of energy to grab another condom and bring it over to Jack. 

Taylor sat up as Jack approached. “Hey,” he said softly. “You okay with this? I don’t want it to screw stuff up between us.” 

Jack smiled and glanced at Eric who had reappeared next to them. “It won’t, I wouldn’t have said yes if I weren’t interested.” 

“Are you sure, because you’ve always said no, and I don’t want to pressure you--” Taylor heard himself babbling, before he was cut off by Jack’s mouth closing over his. It was true, he didn’t want to screw up their friendship, or their chemistry, but also Jack was incredibly hot, so if he was fully on board and offering, Taylor was so down with this. He opened his mouth under Jack's and kissed him back. 

“I thought you liked my dick,” Jack chirped. “Isn’t that what you told me, when you walked in on me? Now you finally get a chance with it and you’re backing out?”

“Nope not at all. I am one hundred percent not backing out, just making sure,” Taylor replied quickly. “How do you want me?”

“Hands and knees, babe,” Kent said, from where he was standing next to Eric. They shared a devious-looking smile, which suggested that Taylor had no idea what he was in for. Taylor obeyed as he waited for Jack to prep himself. Jack’s hands were big and warm on his hips as he pressed into Taylor’s ass. Despite Kent already fucking him, he still felt the stretch around Jack’s larger dick, and Taylor liked it. 

Jack slowly began to thrust into him and Taylor was so full and it felt so good and it was _Jack Fucking Zimmermann_ , literally a wet dream come true. 

“Not yet, boo,” Kent ordered softly. Taylor squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to stave off his orgasm. He felt Jack gasp and his rhythm stuttered. Taylor opened his eyes to see Kent and Eric kissing. Watching them together was... yeah, apparently Jack really did have a type. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Taylor said to Jack, while pushing back against him, trying to get him to resume thrusting. 

“ _Crisse_ , Jack gasped and started fucking Taylor harder. 

Kent and Eric broke their kiss long enough to look over at Jack and Taylor. 

“Not yet for you, either, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric said tartly. Kent whispered something into Eric’s ear, and Eric blushed, but then stripped off his own clothes, joining the rest of them in their nakedness. 

Taylor tried to distract himself by staring at the compact, muscular lines of Eric’s body. It was surprisingly similar to Kent’s although without Kent’s tattoos. Eric was a little bit shorter than Kent, but their blond heads tipped together and lithe bodies wrapped around each other matched perfectly. 

Taylor heard Jack whine behind him, his fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise. He stilled and swore in French again. 

Kent and Eric looked back at them again, and Kent smirked. “Okay, yeah, I know, you’re dying for it, aren’t you, babe?”

Taylor nodded frantically and rebalanced on one arm so he could get a hand around his cock. 

“Ah ah, that’s not what I said,” Kent clicked his tongue in playful disapproval. Taylor gave him his best puppy dog eyes. “If you ask nicely, Eric here might give you a hand though.” 

“Eric, please,” Taylor gasped. 

Eric smiled a slow, mischievous smile as he made his way back over to Jack and Taylor on the bed. He gently pushed Taylor up and back so that he was sitting more on Jack’s lap. The changing angle hit his prostate again, and made his cock twitch. He needed to come so badly. Eric arranged himself in front of Taylor and grasped his cock with one slick hand, using the other to direct Taylor’s mouth toward his. 

Taylor moaned into Eric’s mouth, his body overwhelmed by sensation: Eric’s hand on his dick, Jack’s dick in his ass, the hot, penetrating gaze of his boyfriend on him as his two best friends worked to bring him off. He came so hard into Eric’s hand that he thought he might pass out. Jack held him tightly as he pumped into him twice more before coming himself.

Jack pulled out and they both collapsed awkwardly to the bed. 

“Lordy that was hot,” Eric’s brown eyes were large and round as he looked down at them. Taylor noticed that Eric hadn’t gotten to come yet, and his cock was hard and leaking.

“May I assist you with this, Mr. Bittle,” Kent said in an over exaggeratedly gallant tone. 

“Why certainly, Mr. Parson,” Eric responded, thickening his southern accent. 

Taylor watched as Kent cheeked a condom, and then went down on his knees in front of Eric. He rolled the condom onto Eric’s prick as he took it into his mouth. (Yeah, that was still really fucking hot, no matter how many times he’d seen Kent use that move). 

Kent wasn’t teasing Eric, he worked him over a few times and then put Eric’s hands in his hair, indicating that Eric should fuck his mouth. Taylor knew exactly what that felt like and he felt his own cock trying to stir again. He still hadn’t fully regained feeling in his feet though. He shifted around on the bed, cuddling up against Jack as they watched their boyfriends together. 

“Fuck that is so hot,” Taylor murmured to Jack. “You okay with this?”

“Yeah,” Jack sounded dazed. “It’s... yeah.” Taylor heard Jack lick his lips and exhale shakily. He looked back to make sure he was okay, but Jack just looked more aroused than Taylor had ever seen him. 

“This is really working for you, isn’t it?” Taylor teased. 

“Shut up and watch,” Jack said, not taking his eyes of the pair of blond men in front of them. 

Taylor snuggled back against Jack and watched Eric fucking Kent’s mouth. Kent was hard again, and Taylor was on his way. Even if Eric and Jack were done after this, it was clearly just the beginning of a truly excellent evening for Taylor and Kent.


End file.
